The Freedom Fighter
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: Ok guys so this is a story about Cams African side of the family I show the Scottish side but never the African so let me show it and sorry for the AC4 freedom cry cover but when I think about a free African I think of that guy on the cover rated M for violence


**OK SO I DECIDED TO DO A STORY ABOUT CAMERONS AFRICAN SIDE OF THE FAMILY I MEAN I DO THE SCOTTISH SIDE OF HIS PAST SO IM GONNA GIVE YOU THE AFRICAN SIDE**

**Azubuikes POV**

I was born in Trinidad a slave from my first breath I ripped from my mothers arms and sold away from her when I was four-teen when I escaped from the plantation I didn't look back I never wanted too. All I had was the clothes on my back and my cane cutting tool also known as a machete I took passage on a pirate ship for seven years until me and the other maroons had enough. We over powered the captain and took the ship for ourselves then sailed for the West Indies when we arrived we sailed into the port of Nassau. I lived aboard my ship the Escalaves Affranchis (freed slaves) for a while I didn't know the exact date of my birth but I know it was in October and the year I was born was 1705 it was November now so I knew I was 30 years old now. I ranked amongst the top pirates now and I was widely feared by the French, Spanish, and English navy's

Year-1735

I was captaining a fleet of four ships we sunk all the ships but got caught in a storm I forced my fleet to evacuate the captain has to go down with his ship as the ship sunk I was flung around by the waves and was nocked uncontiois. I awoke on the shore when I heard a scream I quiclly got up and hid behind the reck of the ship to see a slave running the slaver then yelled out "you keep running it'll cost you a ear. I grabbed a rusted machete from a dead body and chased the man until I was able to catch up to the man and chop his neck with the machete the women then walked over to me and said "thank you stranger I have nothing to give ypu but thanks there are men here that need to be freed please help them sir." I nodded and walked towards a slave auction the slaver said "these slaves have yet to be branded so they are clean and new and taken from the best tribes."

I moved through the crowd of people and said to the slaver "how about they go free." I stabbed him in the stomach with a newer machete that I found I then looked back to the crowd and said "this auction is over unless you all want the same." They all ran and I turned back to the slaver and asked him "why do you enslave them are there lives not worth as much as yours" he replied "who those slaves they aren't even people they're property that's all they are and all they should ever be" I then moved the weapon thrpugh his skin so he would suffer more I then said "you are a low piece of scum" I ripped my machete out of him and put it on the holster that I had on the back of my waist I freed thirty slaves. I walked around the city till I found a strange thing a cave I went inside and saw a hideout there It was empty so I walked around they had all types of weapons I grabbed a blunderbuss it was half the size of a rifle but twice as deadly then I walked put and freed more prisoners then told them about the hide out I freed other men then took a ship from the Spaniards we sailed and saw a slave ship that was getting attacked I sailed towards it and saw the governor at the helm the one captaining the ship when he saw me fled and I boarded the slave ship. I went to the below deck and saw them all traped to the shelfs of that they were stacked on I cut them free but only 15 out of 100 slaves survived the rest drowned. We stopped at a near by island to put roses in there memory I swore I was gonna make that governor pay I sailed back to the city but on the way his personal captain attacked me I sailed at him and shot my heater cannons the heaters were special they had oil on them that would light them on fire.

after I made the ship unmovable I boarded it I climbed to the top mast and onto the other ships mast I jumped and landed onto the men and killed them with my wrist blades that I got from Mary Read. I then jumped again and killed two more men now I was at the front of the ship I pulled out two pistols and shot the other two men. We were in conflict completely they knew we were on the ship I ran towards the captain and grabbed a harpoon and threw it at the French soldier and pulled him towards me. I used him as a shield from the gun fire I took the sword from the dead body and threw the corpse down then spun the sword to kill the man in front of me. I then threw it on the deck I then walked up the stairs and the captain got read I pulled my machete out and blocked the attacks from him I tried to stap him but he stopped me an punched me then threw me. My sword fell weapon fell on the ground and I readied my wrist blades I doged a attack then licked him away his head fell in the ships wheel I stepped to the wheel and turned it to snap his neck. I then went back to my ship and sailed back to the town.

I walked up to the mansion of the governor and saw him interrogating a maroon then brand him with a iron. He saw me then yelled out "there leader stop him." He bolted and I chased after him when I caught up he was with a large group of men I pulled out my blunderbuss and shot down the 7 men the governor survived by using someone as a shield so I ouch up the branding iron and threw it at him he fell to the floor and started saying "help help me" I then walked up and said "who will save you?!your salves!your overseers! pathetic what man doesn't fight for himself" I stabbed him in the stomach with the machete and said "I have killed many men on principle but never have I want one to suffer as much as you to truly know what it is to gasp!now beg for your life like those you drowned!" He then said you mean those slaves?that ship?there not even human without the discipline of there master the rebel and murder like you!" I then said "I wish that were true!" I ripped the machete out of him the staged his body two steppes and flung him over I then said "now I'm getting the hell out of here." I then walked back to my ship and sailed away with satisfaction because I knew there was one less ass hole in the world.

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS SHORT STORY ABOUT CAMERONS AFRICAN SIDE OF THE FAMILY AZUBUIKE WAS SO BAD ASS**


End file.
